


His touch

by Korkyra



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Vacation, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkyra/pseuds/Korkyra
Summary: Kon's a good boyfriend, Jason agrees wholeheartedly.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Kudos: 25





	His touch

The first time Kon makes a move on him, it's a gentle gesture of fingers trailing under Jason's jaw until he turns his head for a sweet peck on the lips before Jason has to move out and make it to work in time.

It leaves a pleasant tingle on his lips throughout the day. Jason bites his lower lip to alleviate the want of continuing to kiss him, though that only makes him yearning for one more.

He has no idea what goes on in the precinct, mind preoccupied with that simple gesture from the morning. He can still feel Kon's fingers against his skin. He's absent-minded, running his teeth over his lip here and there.

When his shift ends, he can't wait to get home and kiss that man silly.

It's not af if Kon never kissed him first before, but there was something left between them that had Jason wrapped up in it.

Then came that Saturday, Jason's day off and Kon dealing with a side thing for the league.

Jason decided to make most of the time before Kon comes back, preparing a late lunch for them both.

He had been in the middle of adding the last of the ingredients to the pot when he heard the door of their shared apartment close, heavy footsteps in the entry, the rummage of Kon moving to get out of his jacket and those boots.

"Food's ready in a bit, hun-" Here, his breath hitches, Kon's strong hands sliding against his sweatpants down his hips, pulling him flush against Kon's figure, hot kips pressed firmly against his neck, nuzzling it in deep appreciation.

"Thanks, Jay, I'm starving." Kon murmurs against Jason's warm skin as he remains there for a minute more.

"I have time for a shower?" He asks, removing himself from Jason, who in turn, needed a solid second to even register the question.

"Y-yeah, sure. Shower." He replies, feeling feverish all over, instinctively turning after Kon as he drags his feet towards the bathroom, stretching up with a little moan.

The way his dark shirt rides up, revealing a bit of that glorious back and low riding jeans leaves Jason with a dry mouth and a warm feeling coiling ever deeper in his veins.

He could leave pot simmer on low heat, knowing exactly how that felt right at that moment, and see if Kon needed a towel. Maybe a little back rub. A little make out in the shower after a long day wouldn't hurt.

Yeah, he could definitely use a shower right now, too.

Pot's gonna simmer in it's own heat just fine.

Next time Kon got that affectionate and considerate, Jason was on his back against the ridiculously lush bedding in their room on Hawai'i.

So his last endeavour left him with a bandaged little and ring finger on his left hand, a very attentive boyfriend with a plan to remove him from any danger for the time being, to which Jason agreed the moment Kon walked towards him and explained they were going to Hawai'i in twenty minutes, he's got them both packed and ready to leave, standing maybe half an inch away from being pressed flush against Jason, head tilted only so slight, voice low and commanding and Jason's pretty sure they spent those twenty minutes in a heavy make out. He thinks. It's been a bit hazy between that and landing in Hawai'i in a few hours time.

So Kon wanted to spoil him for quite some time now, as it turns out.

Jason got the idea as he landed rather gently on the bed with Kon's TTK doing all the work of making sure he doesn't sprain something else in the process.

He went unhinged the moment Kon laid his hands on him, quietly spoken words of encouragement slipping into abandoned sighs and unabashed moans with each roll of Kon's hips, pace slow, their love-making intense.

Each caress, whispered word, kiss peppered against skin set off a new wave of pleasure, quiet demands conveyed through a grip on the back of his hair, lips parted, tongues dancing, Jason on his second wave of pure pleasure with Kon tending to his every need.

He meets his third one riding Kon, absolutely lost in that feeling as he coaxes Kon's release out with him.

His heart glass into a steady rhythm as he drinks in much needed air, still rolling his hips lazily, until Kon rolls them over, hands and fingers intertwined against the sheets.

Dawn finds them laid peacefully on a bare mattress, all and every fabric in a pile on the floor, entangled with each other, Jason lightly dozing as his fingers tace a light pattern across Kon's back.

He did his best to leave something on that golden tanned skin, though it had faded not long after he did. His own skin would show every brush of Kon's lips on him for a while longer, which suited him just fine.

They'll get up much later that day, Kon will continue to pamper him, Jason will let him, indulging his boyfriend's ideas.

And then, he'll return the favour. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing.


End file.
